Resistance is Futile
by Xxwoo-wooxX
Summary: Could you resist Ashley Davies? I didn't think so...well your not alone because neither could Spencer. ONE-SHOT! Please REVIEW!


Resistance is Futile

To most people Sunday is one of the three good days of the week, but to one Ashley Davies it's worse than a Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. A Sunday for Ashley Davies is not relaxing or in the slightest bit pleasurable.

A Sunday in the life of Ashley Davies is a painfully boring day. If it wasn't for her amazing fiancé Spencer Carlin, then the young brunette would surely die after having to spend the day with the Carlin clan.

She could think of much more entertaining and pleasurable things for her and Spencer to do on their Sundays, but no the devil lives in a woman, who goes by the name of Paula Carlin. Spencer's mother is accepting of her daughters choices, but she goes out of her way to take up Spencer's free schedule. So much so that Ashley hasn't had any loving from Spencer since proposing to her almost 2 months ago.

Back before they were engaged Ashley couldn't even go 2 days with having Spencer all over her. And back then Spencer was worse than the brunette when it came to being horny. The blonde back then was like a little dog, always humping at Ashley's leg.

Since the engagement Paula has wanted to spend more time with her only daughter, her sons just weren't the same as her little girl. And Spencer could hardly refuse her mom anything, always wanting to keep her happy, but what about Ashley?

The young horny brunette was determined to seek out Spencer's lost libido. So late one Saturday night, she tried her luck with her girlfriend. Somehow Spencer gained the will to decline every single one of Ashley advances. It was only when Ashley was threatened to be made to sleep on the couch did she give up and settle for cuddling instead.

It wasn't that Spencer didn't want to. It was just she had to spend the whole day with her mom the next day. So she needed to get some sleep, she knew that once they started they would be at it all night long and more often than not it carried on till the early morning. And Spencer needed all the energy she could get to cope with her mom for the whole day.

It was exactly 7:30 in the morning when Spencer was in the shower cleaning herself for the day that awaited her and Ashley. Stepping out of the shower, Spencer reached for the single towel hanging from a hook behind the door. Wrapping the fluffy, snow white towel around her glistening body she exited the bathroom; that was connected to the bedroom.

There was a sudden blur that whizzed past her, taking her towel with it. Spencer now naked, stood in shock, it all happened so fast, she didn't even have time to blink. If she was a stupid as people thought she was, she would think it was magic, like now you see it...now you don't, but she knew better.

"Ashley! I want that towel back right now!" She screamed as she bashed her fist against the now closed and locked bathroom door.

"No way in hell sweet cheeks, I need this towel more than you. I know for a fact that this is the last clean towel. How about you go and do the laundry, that way you'll dry off, while making some towels clean at the same time." Ashley shouted back, before turning the water on. She ignored any future comments from her fiancé.

"I'm not doing the laundry! Just because you can't use the machine doesn't mean you can't try!" Spencer knew this was Ashley's pay back, for her not helping her out last night. Spencer despite saying she wouldn't, did the laundry. And by the time she was finished she was dry, well her hair was still damp, but that's what the hair dryer was for.

Ashley came out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped tightly around her body; she had a strong hold on it as well for precaution. Spencer was crafty when she wanted to be, so it wouldn't surprise the brunette if, her blonde lover had made a devious plan while she showered.

"Spencer, Sweetie? Where are you? Are you planning on causing me any physical pain, if you are, could you maybe not?" Ashley poked her head out of her bedroom door, which went out on to the hall. This was like most of the 2months have been like.

Their childish games kept them both entertained, so it wasn't any trouble for either of them. Unless you count the one time Spencer put washing up liquid in Ashley's sandwich. Ashley was sick for 2 days, but she didn't complain as Spencer was so guilt ridden that she played nurse for Ashley the whole time she was sick. Although technically Ashley was only sick for 6 hours after eating the sandwich, Spencer figured it all out on the second day.

Spencer came running up the stairs stark naked; still. Ashley's mouth dropped as she watched her future wife running around the room grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. Once she was dressed, the blond walked over to her girlfriend and closed her mouth for her.

"Stop fantasizing and get dressed, if we're late...then you'll be in trouble" Spencer warned whilst pointing her finger at Ashley. The brunette on the other hand smirked taking no notice of Spencer's warning. Ashley smirked before taking the offending finger in her mouth; she closed her eyes and moaned hoping to affect the older girl enough to get what she wanted/needed.

The older of the two began to breathe heavily, closing her eyes trying to calm herself. It wasn't working to well, as Spencer was finding her resolve crumble with every flick of Ashley's tongue on her finger. Finally something clicked, and Spencer removed her finger from Ashley's mouth in one quick movement.

"G-get dressed Davies" With that said Spencer shot down the stairs away from Ashley; everyone knows Ashley doesn't give up that easily. The sooner they were in the car the safer Spencer would be from having the pleasure of pleasing Ashley.

Ashley didn't try anything for the whole car ride to the Carlin residence. Something that pleased and displeased Spencer, do don't quite know how hard it is to refuse Ashley's advances till they are set upon you yourself. 'No' doesn't even enter your vocabulary, unless you have some amazing willpower.

As soon as Spencer's candy apple red, 2009 Mercedes SL-Class roadster was neatly situated in the in her old driveway, Ashley quickly hopped out and walked around to Spencer's side and opened her door, to help her out. Rule one in Ashley's Davies ways: Treat your girl like a queen, except for in the bedroom, in the bedroom the rules go out the window.

Grinning widely Spencer took Ashley's offered hand, and linked them together as they headed into the house that was filled with good and bed memories for the two. By the time they reached the door, Arthur had already swung it wide open and Paula had rushed past, to nearly tackle Spencer to the ground with a hug.

Ashley left Spencer to deal with her mom, while she went and spoke to Arthur. It wasn't like Paula acknowledged Ashley when she was there anyway. She never did quite get over finding her and Spencer in that compromising situation back in high school. And that was like 7 years ago, you'd think she'd let it go already, I mean they were teenagers full of raging hormones.

"Hey Mr C, how's the life with the Brady bunch?" Arthur laughed wholeheartedly; Ashley always did make him laugh with her cheeky ways. If it was anyone else he might have taken offence, but Ashley was pretty much family.

"Oh life's just peachy these days. Although I don't know how you cope with having to spend your spare time with Paula" Arthur said in a low voice. All he needed with Paula getting all arsey.

"Well if Spencer's I'm happy. And forget about Paula, I'm here to save you Mr C. You'll no longer be bored with your company." Ashley grinned. This was when the two vanished off to the TV room.

"Whoa, whoa where are you going Ash? I need you to help with the boxes in my room, and it needs to be done before dinner." Spencer stood with her hands on her hips; a real motherly pose. Ashley quirked an eyebrow at Spencer, then began to smirk.

"Yes Mistress Spencer" Ashley said as she dramatically dropped to her knees and bowed at Spencer's feet. She and Arthur then burst out laughing; they even went as far as to high five each other. Spencer huffed and stomped her feet childishly as she took to the stairs.

Paula took the time to scowl at Ashley and when she left to follow Spencer, Paula then scolded her husband for encouraging such ridiculous behaviour.

Meanwhile up in Spencer's room Ashley was busy trying to get Spencer to forgive her for being silly. Spencer on the other hand was trying her hardest to not forgive Ashley so easily, but it was becoming difficult. She continued to busy herself with packing boxes of her things, hoping for a distraction from Ashley.

"Spence please I'm real sorry, honestly I am. You know I was just messing around, and anyway your dad laughed, which is good right? He needed some cheering up, he looked so bored." Ashley pleaded with the blond. The last bit about Spencer's dad did it.

Arthur really did need some entertainment, since Glen moved in with his 'good' guy friend and Clay moved to Paris with Chelsea, he only really had Paula. And she is anything, but a good laugh. She probably doesn't even know what humour is.

"Fine, but don't use me for one of your jokes." Spencer pouted. Ashley did her nose crinkling smile as she clapped her hands quickly. She soon calmed down when she saw that Spencer was bent over; packing some things, that Ashley couldn't see. It looked like their 'magic' box, if you know what I mean.

With a glint in her eyes Ashley slowly approached Spencer's air high behind. Her hands found Spencer's hips. And before Spencer could turn around, Ashley had already slammed their hips together; successfully getting a moan from deep inside Spencer's throat.

"Ash" hissed Spencer. This was not the place for this and they both knew, but only one of them didn't care; I'm sure you could guess which one that is.

The blonde never got a verbal reply; instead she received another hard thrust from the brunette, which made her moan again. Ashley's hands moved all over Spencer's front; drawing light circles underneath Spencer's shirt, while she gently sucked the back of Spencer's neck.

Spencer stood up straight, she was only a little bit tall than Ashley, so the smaller girl didn't have a problem reaching Spencer sensitive ear. Her tongue darted out, licking around the shell of Spencer's ear.

"Come on Spencer, just think of what I could do to you, and how good you'll feel. Just let go, and let me love you" Ashley whispered sexily to Spencer. Spencer was giving in and Ashley knew it. Her hands moved from Spencer stomach to her bra clad breasts.

Spencer was still trying to keep her cool; she stood with her hands resting on her dresser, which was just beside the piles of boxes. Her breathing laboured as one of Ashley's hands made its way inside Spencer's red lacy bra, the other hand slithered down past her stomach and past the rim of Spencer's pants.

"Anhhh, m-my parents ah...down stairs" Spencer's pants fell on deaf ears, and those ears would stay deaf till they heard what they wanted.

Musical fingers tapped tunes Ashley herself recorded, Spencer knew everyone as they were all about her. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that Ashley had slipped her fingers into her panties, well she soon found out when all of a sudden the tune was being tapped on her hard, beating clit.

"Oh.My.Gods" Spencer moaned out loudly. Ashley knew from that moment that any thought of resistance was nonexistent. Her smirk was firmly stuck on her cherry red lips. She lay hard; passionately kiss on Spencer's shoulder and neck.

Now Spencer was keyed up, she wasn't going to waste time. She wanted it now, before Ashley could blink Spencer had thrown her down on the plush, springy bed. Spencer took advantage of Ashley stunned state, she peeled of her own clothes in a flash and somewhere along the line of her ripping her own clothes, Ashley was suddenly naked and waiting on the bed.

"That was so hot Spence, I love it when you let the animal inside out to play" Ashley winked, and then pulled Spencer by her waist on to the bed. They both fought for the dominate position, but Ashley won out; just the idea of sex with Spencer gave her that extra bit of strength.

Not wasting time Ashley went straight for Spencer's round perky breasts. Her hand fondled one whilst her mouth heated the other. Spencer's moans were low, but very much there. Her plump bottom lip was stuck between her teeth, as she tried to hold back her screams.

Her moans vibrated more aggressively, when Ashley began move lower down the bed. Both of Ashley hands slid down to hold the blond's legs open wide for easier access. Ashley knew first hand that Spencer had a killer grip with her legs, so it was safer not to give her the option of closing them.

Once Ashley had the room she wanted she went straight in, running her tongue lightly up Spencer's sopping folds. She was just making sure Spencer was ready for what she had planned, before she suggested anything.

"Spence, where's the magic box?" Ashley husked as she came back up to kiss Spencer on the lips.

"By the d-dresser" automatically Spencer knew what Ashley was going to get. It was Spencer's favourite of all the toys Ashley had bought into the bedroom. It was 10inch silver strap-on, and as Ashley had so comically named it 'Long John Silver'.

Fumbling through the box as quickly as possible, Ashley soon found what she wanted. She was strapped up and ready to go in seconds. It took only weeks practice to get as fast as she is with set it up. Don't act surprised.

"Hurry up and fuck me already, I'm dying here" groaned Spencer, she had taken it upon herself to keep herself warm for Ashley.

"Don't be so dramatic. I wonder what your mom would do if she caught me actually fucking you this time?" Ashley snickered, as she imagined Paula's face, she's probably faint or something.

"Ashley! Fuck. Me. Now!" Spencer demanded.

Grinning Ashley rubbed the tip of the dildo up and down Spencer's slit gathering enough juices for an easy ride, so to speak. As an extra precaution the brunette slipped her first two fingers inside the blond. She pumped them in and out a few times; just too ready Spencer for the stretch.

"Are you ready Spence?" Ashley asked sweetly.

"I'm fucking dripping, so what do you think?" Spencer growled. To say Ashley was shocked would have been an understatement; Spencer had never been this horny in a long time. Brown eyes went an impossible shade of black.

Spencer lifted her body up so she was supporting herself on her elbows, she watched as Ashley plunged all the way into her with one stroke. Looking up Ashley saw Spencer's eyes flash with desire. Spencer hissed with pleasure as Ashley filled her completely

Their hips met with each thrust Ashley made. The thrusts were slow at first just building momentum.

"Fu-Fu...faster Ash" Spencer moaned, her hips began to rock against Ashley. Giving her girl what she wanted Ashley took a strong hold on Spencer's hips and flipped her so she was on her knees, somehow she managed flip the blond without pulling out.

Spencer adjusted to the new position quickly. Her hands found their way to the strong wood headboard. Ashley stroked down Spencer's bare back before taking hold of her hips and moving in and out faster. Spencer had taken to burying her face into her pillows to mask her screams of pure pleasure.

The fast strokes turned into long hard ones as Spencer's walls began to clamp down. All that could be heard was the bed squeaking in protest of their activity and panting from Ashley. As Spencer was coming closer to the edge, you could hear muffled profanities, which were usually followed by Ashley's name.

"Come on, cum for me Spence" Ashley encouraged as she panted.

Again those musical fingers moved down to Spencer's clit and began to rub to fast circles bringing Spencer that much closer. Spencer was bucking frantically back into Ashley; her core began to burn as Ashley went harder.

"O-oh fucks Ash! I'm Cumming. I'm Cumming!" chanted Spencer.

Only seconds after did the almighty orgasm took over Spencer. Her body shook as she came harder than ever. Ashley was quick to pull out, only to put her tongue back in, getting as much of Spencer as she could.

She lapped up every drop, before going up to suck on Spencer's clit. Ashley hummed happily as she sucked and flicked at Spencer's nub. Still being sensitive from her first orgasm it didn't take much to push her over again and Ashley's tongue did just that.

Spencer lay in complete bliss. She bat Ashley away weakly, she was trying for another round, but Spencer had, had her last for right now.

"Hold on Ash. I ju-just need a sec" Spencer panted. Ashley lay down next to her spent fiancé. She watched lovingly as Spencer tried to get her breathing under control. The younger girl cuddles up into the blond; she was in no rush as she came when Spencer came the first time.

Ashley had fallen asleep quickly, all her well spent hard work had gotten to her. Spencer on the other hand was lying in between Ashley's legs; she was gently suckling Ashley's clit. Ashley moaned quietly in her sleep.

It was only when Spencer felt something take a hold of her hair did she know that Ashley was finally awake. Now that Ashley was awake Spencer had no need to be soft and gently. So she sucked and bit at Ashley's nub. Ashley began to hump Spencer's face vigorously feeling her impending orgasm.

"Oh Spencer" Ashley squealed as Spencer bit down hard. It was a mix of high pleasure and pain, and she loved it.

Panting and humming filled the room. The musical vibrations pushed Ashley over. Thankfully Ashley wasn't the screamer of the two, if she was their activity wouldn't go unknown for much longer. The tremors came to a stop after a short while.

The two lay cuddled together, their eyes closed as their head s leant against each other. Their limps were tangled together; it was hard to say where the one started and the other finished.

"I love your tongue Spencer, almost as much as I love you" Ashley whispered as she kissed Spencer sweetly on the lips. Spencer chuckled, and then buried her face in Ashley's neck as a blush worked its way on to her cheeks. It was amazing how after everything they've done that she still manages to blush at the mere mention of it.

"I love you too Ash. I'm ready for another round if you are?" Spencer giggled. Ashley's answer was to jump on top of Spencer laying kiss where ever her mouth went.

This all just goes to prove that when it come to Ashley Davies... resistance is futile.


End file.
